The Reunion
by LoveIsLoveandBrittanaIsEndGame
Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through. I know stupid summary. But the story will be really good I promise :)
1. Chapter 1: Ten Years AgoTen Years Later

**The Reunion**

**A/N: I hit myself up with another Pezberry story. This one is going to be a good one. I'm thinking about maybe 26 chapters plus the Epilouge... So that's basically 27 chapters. Anyways... I know you like stories so here you go! I hope you all enjoy this lovely story. And don't worry. I still have faith in my other Pezberry stories... Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 1 - Ten Years Ago/Ten Years Later**

_It was the last day of summer and Santana was dreading the departure from Brittany. She wanted to graduate with her girlfriend. But the girl missed so many classes she flunked and got held back. Santana tried to help Brittany graduate. But some how the blonde didn't really care for much. Santana didn't know what to do anymore so she gave up. She didn't want to, but she couldn't really get Brittany to concentrate and work hard enough. She wished she would have done something about it instead of just letting Brittany sit around and do nothing but help Lord Tumbingion on his diet. _

_They were both sitting on Santana's pool side tanning when Brittany started crying having a worried Santana sitting up and wonder what was going on with her girlfriend. She held Brittany close and rubbed her back to try and calm her down. But the girl kept crying and Santana had no idea what was going on with her._

_"Britt. babe why are you crying?"_

_"Because I have to tell you something and your going to be so mad at me."_

_Santana was a little confused. She would never hate her. She loved her and Brittany knew that. They only thing Santana would get mad at if she lied or if she cheated on her. And Santana knew Brittany would never do that to her. Would she? _

_"Britt why would I be mad at you?"_

_"Because I did something terrible."_

_"What'd you do. Get high on those brownies your cousin makes?"_

_"No. I did something else."_

_"What'd you do than? Cheat on me?"_

_Brittany stayed silent for what seemed to be a really long time. And Santana couldn't help but feel hurt and pain. She couldn't believe at what just happened. Brittany... Her Brittany had cheated on her. But when? They were together the whole entire summer till Santana got in trouble and wasn't aloud to see Brittany for at least a week. Could she have cheated on her then? But why? _

_"What's her name."_

_"It was a girl named Whitney."_

_Santana felt a little uncomfortable and scooted away from Brittany. She looked to the ground and didn't make eye contact with the girl. She couldn't look at her anymore after what she was hearing. She held back the tears and stayed strong._

_"When was this little incounter?"_

_"It was when you weren't aloud to see me. I had gone to a party with Quinn and her cousin Elena and we got drunk. Then this girl came and we started dancing. The next thing I know was we were kissing. I pulled away and told her I was dating you. After that I woke and realiezed I wasn't with Quinn or Elena. I found myself with Whitney at her house... Naked."_

_Santana was now furious with the blonde. She couldn't believe Brittany had cheated on her and had sex with some chick she met at a party. She was going to kill Quinn. But first she needed to deal with Brittany._

_"So you fucking cheated on me! Why didn't you tell me when this had happened. Why didn't you just call me and tell me!"_

_"Because you were grounded! How was I suppose to tell you when you weren't aloud to see me."_

_She knew Brittany had a point. But she was to angry with her and just clunched her fists together. Trying real hard not to punch the wall next to her. She needed to cry but she couldn't. _

_"You know what. We're done."_

_"Santana. Please don't do this to me. It was a mistake I'm sorry."_

_"Fuck you! I never want to see you again. We are through!"_

_Santana walked into the house angry. Slammed the door and headed upstairs to her room slamming her door as well. She left a heartbroken but guilty Brittany in her backyard. She meant what she said and she was going to stick with it. She was never going to see Brittany again. After about another hour Santana found herself crying and hearbroken. She couldn't believe what she had just heard today. The girl she loved had cheated on her and never told her till now. _

_After the crying had gone down. Santana packed her bags and was getting ready to head off to Kentucky. She was going their because she had gotten a scholarship and she wasn't going to turn it down. She needed to get away and she knew leaving right away was going to help her get over Brittany. She was a single hot Latina and she wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. _

**Ten Years Later/New York City**

Santana had been through a lot the past ten years. First going through a break up with Brittany. Second was trying to keep her grades up to at least a 3.8 gpa. And the third was transfering to New York and looking for an apartment. She had her times when she went through her heartaches in college. And her only one night stands. At that time Santana gave up on dating and just focused on her schooling and getting out of Lima.

She was now a doctor at the New York City Hospital. She loved every minute of it. She was living on her own and she was helping people who needed caring and loving. She's had her tears when one of her favorite patients had died or when they were ready to go home. Santana was the nicest most caring person in her ward. No one complained with negative thoughts. But the all complemented her for her service and for her kindness.

Santana was ready to go home and just crash on her couch. She really needed to catch up on her reality tv shows such as The Real Housewives and Bad Girls Club. She also had recordings of Jersey Shore and of course Degrassi. She also had movie recordings of John Tucker Must Die, Batman and He's Just Not That Into You. This was basically her life. Work, come home and crash. Watch some Reality Tv and once in awhile she'll have some friends from her ward over and they'd get drunk and have a good time. She doesn't quiet go out anymore because of work the next day.

Once Santana got the mail. She looked through it and saw something a little familiar. A Letter that had been mailied. A little invite to something back home in Lima. Once she got inside she immediately changed into her superman boxers and a NYU t-shirt. Hair pulled back and finally she was on the couch reading the fancy invintaion. The letter had said:

_**Dear Alumni,**_

_**It's that time of year again when we finally bring you back for one night to rejoin your classmates as you celebrate your new life and new journey you had filled on with in the past years. So we, the faculty at Mickinly cordinally invite you to the Ten Year Reunion for the class of 2012. We can't wait to see you there with a smile on your face. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Figgins**_

She shook her head and toosed the paper on the ground. She didn't even know if she wanted to go. She didn't go to her Five Year Reunion because she knew Brittany was going. She knew because she was still friends with the girl on Facebook. And still is apparently. She knew if she went that she woud see her ex and her new shiny boy toy. Santana really wanted to cry but she knew better then to cry over a stupid ex girlfriend.

Santana went through her contacts and once she went down the list passing Brittany on purpose she found a contact that she hadn't seen in basically a decade. She was however friends with the girl and she wanted to know what was going on with the girl. How she was doing. Crap like that, she thought. When she hit the dial number she knew it was going to end badly. But when it stopped ringing her heart raced a little. Until a soft voice had finally spoken up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi. Rachel?"

_"Yes this is she. Who may I be talking with?"_

"It's um... It's Santana."

_"As in Santana Lopez?"_

"Yes. As in Santana Lopez."

There was a silence for a moment. She could hear the other girl breathing but didn't say anything. She nows know it was a misake to call the girl.

_"Oh my god! Santana how have you been! I haven't seen or spoken to you in ten years!"_

"I've been okay I guess. You know big city small and lonely girl. How have you been?"

_"I've been good. Broadways hardwork but I love it! So when you say big city. Do you mean New York City?"_

"Girl I didn't know you've been doing Broadway! What show are you working on? And yes. I live in New York."

_"Oh my god! That is amazing! Maybe we can meet somewhere and catch up. And I'm working on Wicked right now."_

Santana knew that Rachel wanted to be the Broadway star. And since she was there she couldn't help but be proud of the girl. She knew that the girl was going to be big and famous with so much Tony Awards.

"Yeah that would be good. And I love Wicked."

_"Santana Lopez. I didn't know you were a Broadway fan."_

"Well there are a lot of thing you don't know about me. Oh quick question."

_"Maybe I'll have to change that. And what is your question?"_

"Are you going to the Ten Year Reunion on Saturday?"

_"I certainly am. I'm going down in the morning and staying for at least a week. Are you going?"_

"I think I might. Save a dance for me?"

_"Of course. But I hate ending our wonderful conversation. I do however need to head to the theater. I'll see you Saturday Santana."_

"Alright. Bye Rachel."

Once Santana hung up the phone she couldn't help but smile. She really did miss the girl and her but not so much annoying selfish self. She had known the girl since they were in the sixth grade and once they had gotten to middle school she had started making the girl's life a living hell. But once there Senior year was almost over. She had decided to change that and become friends. Now all Santana had to do was prepare for her arrival to Lima and she also had to be prepared to see the girl who had broken her heart ten years ago. Brittany.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Was this a good start to the story? I was hoping it would be a good first start. Next chapter will be a good one. Santana will be arriving home to attened her high school reunion and she will be going through some more heartache. But don't worry chapter 3 will be cute. Well let me know what you think of the story. Let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up

**The Reunion**

**A/N: I hit myself up with another Pezberry story. This one is going to be a good one. I'm thinking about maybe 26 chapters plus the Epilouge... So that's basically 27 chapters. Anyways... I know you like stories so here you go! I hope you all enjoy this lovely story. And don't worry. I still have faith in my other Pezberry stories... Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 2 - Catching Up**

Santana was sitting in the waiting area for her flight when all a sudden she was thinking about Brittany. She didn't know why she was thinking about the blonde. She however still had feeligns for her but over all she moved on from her. She was still angry with the girl for cheating but got over it fast once she started her life alone. She needed to see the girl for at least clouser. Maybe then she can finally love someone again.

With her Ipod in her ears she didn't hear the announcer telling everyone to board. But once she saw eveyone stand and walk towards the terminal she knew it was time to head to Lima. She needed to call her dad to let her know she was coming home for the weekend. She really missed him. She would only visit her dad for short weekends and nothing longer because of work. But she was lucky she got to spend at least four days with her father.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi daddy."

_"Santana! How are you today?"_

"I'm good. Um I thought I'd let you know that I'm coming home for the weekend for the Reunion I have."

_"God that is exciting. I'll set up your bedroom okay. I can't wait to see you. Love you honey."_

"Love you to daddy. Bye"

She couldn't wait to see her dad. After her mother had died from breast cancer three years ago, her and her father were somewhat of a mess. Santana didn't go back to New York for at least two weeks. She needed to help her father and for herself as well. She misses her mom very much and she doesn't know what to do now. Everytime she had a problem she would go to her mom and they would talk it out. But since she died she now turned to her father. It was nice having a bond with him. She loved her father very deeply. She just wish she had at least a sibling to talk to as well.

Once Santana put her carry on above her and she found her seat. Her mind couldn't help but wonder to her conversation she had with Rachel Berry yesterday. She messed the girl deeply and wish they would have stayed in contact more. But maybe once they catch up and stuff they could start hanging out more and develop more of there friendship. So with a start she decided to text the girl quickly and hopefully she would text back.

**To Rachel: Hey it's Santana. Do you think maybe we could grab a coffee and catch up before the Reunion? **

**From Rachel: Sure. That would be great. What time is your plane landing? **

**To Rachel: Around noon**

**From Rachel: How about we meet up at the Lima Bean around 1? Just so you can have some time with your father. **

**To Rachel: That's nice but my father will be at work at that time. So I guess that'll work. See you than :)**

**From Rachel: Alright. Have a safe flight! **

As the plane lefted off Santana had fallen asleep. Waiting for her arrival to Lima, Ohio.

**Arrival To Lima, Ohio 12:30pm**

Once Santana had woken she was preparing herself to see her father and then once she was finished chatting her father she was going to be ready to go see Rachel at the Lima, Bean. Who would have thought she would be the one to see Rachel out of all the people she hasn't seen in years. Mostyl people would only call her to rant and then hang up. She felt a little lonely and a little hurt. She wish she would have kept in touch with her friends. But like the girl she is she being her bitchy self.

She wanted to contact Quinn but at that time she was a little angry with her because she knew Brittany had kissed the girl and had sex with her. Santana knew when there was something up with Quinn. She knew her for so long that she knew what was going to happen and what was coming. But after ten years she really never had the courage to talk to her. She didn't know what to say and she didn't want to say anything that she regreted.

By the time she had arrived home her father had left her a note saying he got called into work and to make herself at home. She was a little sad she didn't get to see him before he left. But she'll see him later tonight before the little Reunion. So she decided it would be a good time to update both Facebook and Twitter just pass by the time.

**Santana Lopez: Finally home! Wish I could have seen my dad before he left for work :( **

**3 People Like This**

**Puck: Dude! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I would have picked you up from the airport. **

**Rachel: Are we still on for coffee? **

**Quinn: Wow it's going to be great seeing your sexy face tonight.**

**Santana: Puck I didn't even know I was coming until yesterday. Quinn It'll be good seeing my bestie tonight. And yes Rachel. I'm still on for coffee :)**

**Puck: Well next time alright! See you tonight Lezpez! **

**Quinn: Hey you still living in NYC? Maybe we could fly home together. What time's your flight on Monday? **

**Tina: YAY! Santana I can't wait to see you! I've miss you so much! **

She really did miss all of her friends. She wishes she had kept in touch but as she repeats over and over in her head she was to busy and tu busy getting over Brittany. However she couldn't wait to see all her friends tonight.

**Santana: Yes Quinn I still live in New York. Have been for about six years now. And my flight is at noon. And Tina you sly dog! I can't wait to see your Asian face! Love you all see you tonight! **

She was now moving on to Twitter... Which was a little pointless because she barely uses her account. She didn't know why she had one. Maybe in High School it was cool. But now she just gets bored of it.

** LopezSan - Finally arrived home. Going to take a nap before I meet up with BerryBarbraRachel #LimaBeanCoffee**

** BerryBarbraRachel - Can't wait to catch up. See you at one LopezSan**

She didn't know what but everytime she had talked or texted the girl she always got butterflies and would always have a smile one her face. Once she had logged out of both sites she decided to take a quick nap. She set her alarm and went straight to sleep.

**One Hour Later **

When Santana's alarm had gone off she had looked at the time and when she saw it was 2:00 she jumped out of bed and called Rachel straight away.

"Come on Rachel pick up."

_"Hello?"_

"Oh my god! Rachel I'm so sorry. I over slept. Are you still there?"

_"No. Look it's okay Santana. If you want I'm with my fathers at Breadstix. You can come by and I can buy you some lunch."_

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

_"It's no worries. They love you anyways. So come by and look for me okay."_

"Alright. Thank you so much Rachel and I'm so sorry. I'll be there soon."

_"It's fine really. I'll see you in a few."_

She hung up and quickly ran out the door running into someone she didn't really want to see.

"Brittany. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. You look great San."

"Thank you. But right now I'm late so i'll see you tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Breadstix... With Rachel."

"Oh boy! Can I come?"

"No! I don't want you to come. I'll see you tonight."

She jumped into the car and headed straight for Breadstixs leaving a sad Brittany behind. Hopefully her father doesn't come home and find her sitting on the porch. Than all hell would break lose and Santana would go insane.

Once she arrived to Breadstix she had quickly seen the Berry's. Rachel had waved and she quickly had a smile on her face. When she got to the table she couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Hey Mr. and Mr. Berry. It's great to see you again."

"Santana how have you been. You are looking really good for being a 28 year old."

"Yeah well if your a hot sexy doctor then it's gotta have it's perks."

"Your a Doctor? At a hospital?"

"Yeah I am."

"What happened with the becoming a Lawyer?"

"I found it was to hard and decided to do nursing and then become a doctor."

All three looked at Santana a little shocked. They knew Santana wanted to be a laweyr. But once they found out out she became a Doctor they had a new respect for the girl. They new she was going to be great at whatever she was doing because Santana was being the best at doing the best.

"So um. How's Broadway Rachel?"

"It's actually really good. I love being apart of such great people and all the directors and such. Maybe you should give it a try?"

"No. No i'm good. I haven't sang since I left for Kentucky. So it's been like ten years since I've sung last."

"Well maybe we sould change that. They are having a Karaoke for the glee kids. Maybe you and I could do a duet together."

"I would like that."

After having an amazing lunch with the Berry's. She said her goodbyes and told Rachel she'd see her later tonight. When she had arrived home she noticed that her dad was still not home. She knew he was working a little late tonight. But she just wished that she could see him more like she did in high school.

Santana couldn't help but feel exhausted. A long flight was just not doing it. And her one our nap didn't help either. So once again she decided to take at least a three hour nap before the Reunion tonight. She set her alarm for the right time this time and finally went to sleep.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of the chapter? Was it worth the continuing of the story? Nex chapter will be a good one. It'll be a good one. The Reunion will be at least two chapters. So be looking forward to that. Let me know what you guys think! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion Pt 1 Intro

**The Reunion**

**A/N: So I lied. Not like bad but I had decided to make The Reuion three chapters. So those will be at least good. But as you all know. Brittany will be a bit jealous in the next two chapters. And it's not going to be pretty. This chapter will be intruducing everyone and their new lifes. So anyways hope you all like the new chapter! :) **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 3 - The Reunion Pt. 1 - Introductions/Arrivals**

It was finally time for the big Reunion. Santana was nervous as hell. She was going to see all her friends for the first time in ten years. Santana has no idea what all of them will look like or what they became in life. If their married or single or divorced. Things like that. She needed to have a good time and as well keep her mind on anything other then Brittany. She hated that the blonde had come to the house unannounced. Santana didn't know what to say or do. She hadn't spoken to the girl in years and all of a sudden she comes to the house unannounced.

"Daddy I know you don't approve of this. But I am going and I'm going to have a good time with my friends."

Her father had come home around 6 and wasn't happy that she was going to this Reunion. Her dad didn't want her to get hurt and then come home crying like she did when Brittany had broken up with her. Santana's dad was really protective and was just a little bit conserned about Santana.

"Santi. I just. I don't want you coming home crying your eyes out."

"Daddy that's not going to happen. I'm going and I'm going to have a good time okay. Please. Just let me go see my friends. I promise I won't be out long."

"Alright. You can go. But please. Just be careful okay."

"Daddy. I'm twenty eight years old. I think I know how to be careful."

"You know I'm only trying to protect you."

"I know. But daddy just trust me okay. I'll be fine. But I gotta go. I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright. Have fun okay."

"Okay. I will."

Santana gave her father a hug and a kiss to the cheek. As she headed outside she was caught off guard by the picture in living room table. When she picked it up she had notcied that this picture was taken before her mother had died. She could remember crying for hours. If not hours, days. She missed her mom and she wished she was still was here. She set down the picture and headed off. She was going to have a good time no matter what. She wasn't going to let anyone get in her way.

**Mickinly High School/Arrival Of The Class of 2012**

Tina was happily married to none other than Mike Chang. They had two kids. Twins. A girl named Aliah and a boy named Elijah. They couldn't be more happier. When Tina found out that she was going to have twins she couldn't help but jump for joy. Mike however was a little nervous but was helping Tina through the pregnancy and loving her like he does. They had gotten married four years ago and they were more than happy. Tina was now a stay at home mom and once in awhile she would go and do shows with none other then one miss Rachel Berry. Mike was a successful Chorographer. Mike had been teaching young dancers as they head into the busniess in either movies or broadway. The couple was happy and they basiaclly had an amazing family.

Artie Abrams had shown up right after the power Asian couple. Artie had become the best movie director Hollywood has ever had. He was the most successful person in Hollywood. He was the first director to ever be in a wheel chair. At first he thought he couldn't do it. But some help from his Brother Trent he new he could do it and after five years in school he finally became the director to be. He was happily married to Ashley. They had met at college and they started dating the second semiester of his freshman year of college. They had a little girl named Alyssa. She was a ball of change. And Artie was the perfect dad ever.

Finn Hudson had finally done something in the world. He had finally retired from the military at the age of 25 and begun working on becoming a Social Worker. He was doing everything he could to help the ones who needed a home or who needed help adopting. Finn however was single. The last person he had dated had out and lefted him. He was perfectly fine single and was really focused on his carreer. He had said that when the time is right, he'll find that pefect girl and finally settling down.

Quinn was happily married with one on the way. She wasn't really showing yet but she couldn't wait for her little one to finally come to this wonerful life. She had dated Sam in college. But when they had to seperate ways Quinn had met a guy named Brandon and as they got to know each other they had started dating and after two years they finalyl got married. She was the happiest person ever.

Mercedes Jones was single and being the best kick ass singer alive. The diva's first album had come out three years after high school. She was so excited that she had the biggest party ever. Her second album was released at least a year later. She had been getting awards for her amazing music and inspiration. Her new album is due to be released later in the year and Mercedes couldn't be happier.

Sam Evans is however single. He dated here and there but mainly was focused on his carreer. He was now a proffesinal impressioner. He had gone to clubs and became a comedian in impressions and what not. Sam however did have a little girl. He had gotten a girl pregnant and after she had given birth she had passed away. Sam was now raising a four year old Gracie who was the sweetest girl ever. Sam was happy and couldn't be more then just happy with his life.

Kurt and Blaine have been dating since high school. Sure they had a little break but once they had talked it out they had finally gotten back together and they were stronger then ever. They had done Broadway shows with Rachel and Tina ever since they had graduated college. Kurt was basically still into designing and helping out with costumes while he still got to perform. Blaine had become very famous. He was as well recording albums. His first one had come out right after college and he was looking forward to making a combat with his second one which was going to be released in three months. They had discussed marriage but they wanted to at least wait another year before things get more hard and stressful.

Brittany had gone to london for her dancing. After her break up with Santana she knew she had to get her mind off of it. So she headed to London and helped with dancing in different geners. She was happy but still heartbroken. She's dated guys and girls here and there but she still couldn't get over the fact that she still loved Santana.

Puck was still cleaning pools but got a record deal with a band he had formed and they were only a local band. He was totally fine with it. He had gone back to school and gotten his bachelors degree in the music industry and he has been in the industry for quiet some time now. He hasn't been dating really but when he does maybe he'll settle down and start a family.

Rachel was finally succesful in the Broadyway industry. She was the first person to get a Tony award at the age of 20 the youngest ever. She was the happiest person in the world. She had won so many awards that she had gotten callbacks for movies and little small guest roles on tv. She couldn't believe she had finally made it. And she had the help of Finn, her dads and Mr. Schuester. And of course all of her friends. She was indeed single and once she has found her true love.. No matter what the gender. She was going to settle down and finaly start a family... Hopefull.

Santana was the best Doctor at the New York hospital. She had gone to Kentucky and then finally transgered to NYU to finish out her schooling for pre med. Santana had dates here and there but really wasn't interested in any of them. She needed to find someone who liked her for her and for someone to love her everyday. She was ready to settel down but she couldn't quiet find the person to settle down with. However she was happy with the way she was living her life.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of this chapter? I know it might be a little bit boring. But the next two chapters will be exciting. And if you all are wondering where Sugar, Rory and Joe are. I just wanted to let you know that they aren't in this story. I'm sorry but it's the way it has to happen. I was going to add Matt but he trasnfere so... Anyways let me know what you all think! Thanks! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion Pt 2 The Dance

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Alright. This chapter might be a little bit out there. It might not make sense. But I just hope that this one will be a good chapter. So... I hope you all enjoy this chapter and yeah! Enjoy! **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 4 - The Reunion Pt. 2 - The Dance and the Kiss**

After everyone had shown up. They all started mingling with one another. Santana had been talking to Rachel none stop which was making Brittany a little bit upset. Santana didn't once go up and say hi. After what happened earlier, Santana didn't feel like talking to the blonde. And Brittany knew it would happen. She was the one who came to her. But what Brittany wanted Brittany got. And she only wanted one thing. Santana to be hers again.

The only time the Latina was without Rachel she would walk up to her and try to tell her something. But with everyone coming up to her. She just couldn't get the right moment to talk to her. Then when she tried again, Rachel had come back and they two would be talking again. Brittany couldn't help but feel jealous and outraged. She wanted to talk to Santana alone. But no. Rachel was thier. She didn't know what to do anymore.

When a slow song had come on, she was finally going to get the chance to dance with the girl she'd love since the third grade. It was now or ever. When she had finally gotten the courage she walked right up to the Latina and just stood there acting nervous.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Um. Do you want to um... Do you wanna dance with me?"

"I don't know Britt."

"Please. Just. Just one dance. That's all I'm asking."

"One dance. And that's it."

As they headed to the dance floor, Santana had wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck while Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. They started swaing to the music when Brittany leaned in to kiss her. And when there lips toughed Santana couldn't help but kiss back. The next minute they had been kissing when finally Santana pushed her off and now she was upset with the blonde.

"Brittany! You can't just kiss me when you want to."

"Well I wasn't complaining when you kissed me back!"

"I was fucking caught off in the moment when you attacked me!"

"I didn't attack you!"

"Yeah you basically did!"

With all the screaming and yelling everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned to the screaming friends... Well ex friends.

"Can't you get that I'm still in love with you!"

"Well I don't! You fucking cheated on me! How do you think that makes me feel!"

"I already told you it was a mistake."

After everyone had joined a circle to watch the two girls argue. Santana had no idea what to do anymore. There were tears streaming down her face and anger raging through her body.

"Brittany. What you did hurt like hell. And I will never forgive you for that."

"Santana. I'm sorry. I'm trying to apologize to you."

"I don't want your fucking apology! And I don't love you anymore!"

Santana was done. She couldn't handle it anymore. She stormed off to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall crying her eyes out. She didn't know how this night turned into such a disaster. She was having such a good time. Then Brittany had to go and ruin it. As she was sitting on the floor, she had heard footsteps coming in. She hisatated a little and just stayed quiet.

"Santana?"

She knew that voice. It was Rachel. She stood up and finally came out of the stall.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. God! I hate her so much!"

"No you don't. I know you. You still love her."

"I... I do. But not like I use to. I think I might have feelings for someone else."

"Well. How about that dane you promised?"

"That soiunds... Sure."

As they headed out back out to the gym. They couldn't help but smile at each other. As Santana's hands wound up around the diva's waist, while Rachel had wrapped her arms around the ex-cheerleaders neck. They were a bit far apart, but once they got comfortable enough, Santana had pulled Rachel closer. There foreheads touched and smiles were on both girls faces.

"San?"

"Hmm."

"Who do you have feelings for?"

"Well... I have feelings for a friend. She's nice and smart. And the most beautiful girl i've ever seen."

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah... Yeah you do."

Rachel was a bit confused at to what Santana was trying to say. But once she put the pieces together. She finally figured out who she had feelings for. And those feelings were towards her. But before she wanted to say anything. She wanted to know from the girl first before she can just make assumptions.

Santana pulled her forehead away from Rachel and looked at the girl with a smile on her face.

"Rachel... I really, really, truly like you. Like a lot."

"Well... It's your lucky day."

"Is it now. And why's that?"

"Because I like you a lot too."

"Well... Can I ask you a question?"

"And what would your question be?"

"Can I... Can I kiss you?"

Rachel didn't know what to say. The girl just asked her to kiss if she could kiss her. Rachel was startled at the question and just nodded her head slowly. Santana smiled and leaned down. When there lips touched, they both had felt a spark between them. They had been kissing for seemed like hours. And once they pulled apart they looked at each other and just smiled.

"Um that was... Nice."

"Yeah... It was... Can I kiss you again?"

"Yeah... You can."

And with that, Santana leaned in and kissed the girl one more time. They were both pretty happy at the end of the night.

"So um... You wanna get out of here?"

"Uh.. Uh yeah.. Yeah let's go."

They were finally headed home.

Once they arrived home. Santana noticed her dad wasn't home. So as they went upstairs they closed the door behind them and Santana pushed the smaller girl towards the door. There clothes were discarded and they finally had ended up on the bed. Santana couldn't believe they were about to have sex.

"Are.. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah... Yeah i'm sure."

"Do... Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah. Yeah let me. Let me grab one."

In high school, Santana had told everyone she had both the male and female parts. Everyone at first thought it was a little weird but once it got over no one really cared for what she was. She just had extra parts. She was really excited because they all knew that her and Brittany got it on all the time. But now that they had broken up. It was all over.

Once Santana had gotten the condom she quickly rolled it on and postioned herself in between Rachel's legs. they had stared at each other for a little longer before they each had the nerve to finally have sex.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm... I'm sure."

**A/N: I left you with a cliffhanger! Sorry! Let me know what you guys think about it! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Reunion Pt 3 First Time

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Hey two chapters in one day! How lucky are you! :) Enjoy! **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 5 - The Reunion Pt. 3 - The First Time**

_Once Santana had gotten the condom she quickly rolled it on and postioned herself in between Rachel's legs. they had stared at each other for a little longer before they each had the nerve to finally have sex._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"I'm... I'm sure."_

"Okay."

She pushed in making the girl under her moan. She wanted to go slow because she hadn't had sex in at least a year. And she wanted to make this right without anything going wrong.

"Fuck"

"San-Santana. Wait wait wait."

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"No. No. Just... Uh just give me a minute."

Both the girls were nervous as hell. And Rachel didn't know if she could take anymore. Once the tiny girl nodded Santana began to thrust. She started off slowly because she didn't want to hurt the girl.

"Feels... Good. Fuck"

"Sooo.. Big. Santana. Keep... Keep going."

She began going a bit faster and both girls were to the point where they were going to come to an end.

"Fas-Faster San"

"Ugh fuck"

Santana went faster and began thrusting as hard as she could. When both girls came undone Santana stayed inside the girl. still trying to catch her breath. Once she had pulled out, both girls were cuddled up with each other, having Santana laying on Rachel's chest with on arm wrapped around the girls waist. Santana had the biggest smile on her face. And Rachel was rubbing up and down Santana's arm with her fingers.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling... Great actually. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling wonderful."

The two girls stayed quiet for quite awhile. Santana really wanted something more with Rachel then just friends. She wanted to date the girl for hells sake.

"So what does that make us?"

"I don't know? What do you want to make us?"

"Maybe we could just date you know. Before we can make anything exclusive."

"Yeah. We could take things slowly."

"Yeah... Slowly"

Santana smiled, leaned up and kissed the girl. She knew she loved the girl. But she wanted to take things slowly and wait for the right moment to tell her. The girls were exhausted and the both fell asleep. Both thinking what just had happened tonight, as they lost their virginities to each other. All though they both had already lost their virginities to other people. But it was their first time with each other as a thinking about it couple.

**A/N: Hmmm well what did you guys think? I'm not real good with sex scenes but hey. It's just a story made up... Soooo let me know what you guys thought! :) **


	6. Chapter 6: New York City - Moving In

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Okay. So this chapter will be a little bit slow. But it will get better next chapter I promise! So hope you enjoy! :) **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 6 - New York City/Moving In**

_Flashback_

_"San. Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure Rach. What's up?"_

_"I know we haven't talked about this much. But, I was wondering where we stand?"_

_"You mean like relationship wise?"_

_"Yeah. I mean are we dating or are we friends with benifits. Or just friends."_

_"Well... I kinda really want to date you."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yeah. I really like you Rachel. And I really want to try this relationship with you."_

_"I really like you too."_

_Santana was a littlen nervous. She really wanted to ask Rachel to move in with her. But she didn't know if it was going to fast or not. She really liked Rachel and she wanted to live with her. In her apartment. However she was a little nervous that she'd say no. She needed to give it a shot and if all goes well, then she'll be the happiest person ever._

_"I actually have a question for you Rachel."_

_"Okay. What's up?"_

_"I don't know if this is moving to fast. But I really want you to move in with me."_

_"Are. Are you serious? You want me to move in with you?"_

_"Yeah. I really do."_

_"I mean. You don't have to. I mean it was just a sugestion. I mean we can you know. Fuck this is so stupid. I mean I'm so stupid. Fucking damit. Why can't I do this right I mean I know you'll say n-"_

_She was cut off by Rachel's lips which she immediatly kissed back. As they pulled apart, they both had smiles on their faces. Which meaning her answer was indeed a yes._

_"So. Is that a yes?"_

_"It's indeed a yes."_

_Santana picked the tiny girl up and spun her around. Rachel couldn't help but scream a little for joy. They both were going to be living together. And they both were starting a new relationship. Bot Santana and Rachel wanted to tell each other they loved each other. But they both thought that they would just wait until the moment was right, that they will indeed say I love you._

_End of Flashback_

**New York City - Moving Time**

Both girls were unpacking things in Santana's apartment. They both were happy at what they were doing and they both had amazing jobs. While Santana's at the hospital Rachel will be working on her Broadway Debut. The apartment had at least three bedroomsm and they both decided that they would use those for spare bedrooms. They said they didn't care how they decorated the house. As long as there happy there okay with basically anything... As long as the color isn't pink (Which is Rachel's favorite color) Sanana refused to have any of the rooms be pink. Which Rachel agreed quickly.

"Hey babe. What do you think about having some roommate?"

"You want to have roommate?"

"Yeah. Look I told Quinn I'd talk to you. But if you don't want to have roommates thats fine."

"Wait Quinn asked you?"

"Yeah. She's moving out here next week and she has nowhere to live. But if it's not okay than i'll tell her you said no."

Rachel loved Quinn don't get her wrong.. But sometimes when Santana and Quinn fight, it ends a little bit out of control. But she really did want to have at least one roommate. And it wouldn't hurt them. I mean they all could take turns paying rent and everything.

"Yeah I guess that's aright. Will just have one spare bedroom then. Are you calling her today?"

"Yeah. Are you sure that's alright babe? I mean she doesn't have to room with us."

"I actually don't mind. Call her okay."

"Okay. I'll call her right now."

Santana gave Rachel a peck on lips and smiled while on the phone with Quinn. Rachel really loved Santana. But sometimes she wonders if the Latina is still not over the blonde. Rachel knew that the Brittany had cheated on Santana at graduation when she had talked to her. And now she just is so confused about what the Latina wants.

As Santana headed back into the living room, she picked up the girl from behind and started spining her around the room. It had scared the tiny girl but once she realized who it was she couldn't help but smiled. She put the girl down and kissed the girl passionatly.

"So, when will she be moving in?"

"Next week. Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Hey you okay? You seem upset."

"I just have a lot on my mind. I'm gonna go take a shower and we can go out okay."

"Okay. Hey. Just, now that i'm here for you okay. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. Thank you."

Rachel gave her a quick kiss and headed to the shower. Santana was a little confused at to what was going on in that head of hers. She loved Rachel so much that she would do anything for her. She'd even doge a bullet for her. That's how much she loved her. And she would never do anything to hurt the girl.

**One Week Later**

It was time to welcome there new house mates. Santana and Rachel were so excited to have there blonde friend to come move in with the,. That was basically the only thing thet talked about today was Quinn moving in.

As they were waiting for Quinn to get to the apartment, the couple had been cuddled up on the couch watching some reality tv show. Which Rachel seemed a little weird that Santana would watch these kind of shows. She didn't get it at all but she loved the cuddling so who cares.

"So I was thinking. Maybe you and I could go out on a date tonight.?"

"That sounds like a great idea. But what about Quinn?"

"I guess she's got some hot date coming over. But she never really told me if it was a girl or a guy."

"Wait... Quinn's gay?"

"She's Bi. In high school she used to go back and forth a lot. And the only time she messed up was get pregnant with Puck. Who basically never wears a condom. So."

"Wow. That is a lot of people."

"Tell me about it. She basically had this whole book of people who she slept with. It was exhausting to read."

"Are you in that book?"

"Please. If I were in that book i'd be at the top of the list. But no. I'm not in the book."

"Is um... Is Brittany in the book?"

"Yeah. She is. She was the tenth in that book."

"Oh... San i'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up."

"It's fine really. I don't care. It was a long time ago."

It went quiet for the rest of the afternoon. Both girls didn't know what to say to each other. When the door bell had rung Rachel had gotten up. When she opened it someone had picked her up making the girl scream.

"Oh my god! Rachel I can't I get to be your roommate!"

"Quinn! Put me down!"

"Alright alright. Sorry. So I brought someone. But I don't know how you are San will take it."

"What do you mean?"

When another blonde had shown up, Rachel froze and was at least shocked of who she was seeing. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Babe! Is that Quinn?"

"Y-Yeah it is. She brought her friend."

"Really who'd she bring?"

"Why don't you come in here and find out."

Santana was some how confused. So she got up from the couch and towards the front door where she saw Quinn and when Quinn had stepped aside she froze. She was heartbroken at the sight of her ex girlfriend.

"Brittany."

**A/N: Sorry... Cliffhanger! Let me know what ya'll think. Also there will be some fighting and such. So be looking forward to that! Hope ya'll enjoyed! :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting and Stiches

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Okay. A heads up for you all! I will be gone for basically a week. Headed off to Nevada to see my dad! So I'm going to try and post at least this story, Everything Has Changed and Starting Over Again. And once I'll get back I'll be uploading more of my stories :) So hope you enjoy! :) **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 7 - Fighting and Stiches**

_"Brittany."_

"Hey San."

"What the hell! What are you doing here! Quinn why in the hell would you bring her here!"

"Look i'm sorry S. But she needed somewhere to crash for the night. And I didn't want her to spend the night out in the street."

"I don't fucking care! I want her out now!"

"Please Santana. I need somewhere to crash. It's just for one night I swear."

"No. I'm not allowing it! I want you out of this fucking house now!"

"Rachel. Will you please help me out here."

"I'm sorry. But I'm with Santana on this one."

Santana smirked at the two blones and instantly started to argue again.

"I want both of you to get the fuck out! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"San. I... I'm sorry."

"I don't wnat to fucking hear it Brittany! I don't want your fucking apologies!"

"I still love you!"

Rachel knew she had enough. She had to step in and help out her girlfriend.

"Brittany. I think it's time for you to leave."

"Fuck off!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that! Who do you think you are!"

Before Rachel could say anything she was cut off with a fist in her eye. Falling backwards and landing on the floor, holding her eye.

"Rachel! Honey baby are you okay?"

"It's hurts. Fuck it hurts!"

"It's alright. You lay here on the couch and i'll get rid of them okay."

"Okay."

When Santana helped Rachel to the couch she couldn't help but frown with anger. She knew what Brittany did was unacceptable. Brittany knew better then to punch some one in the face. She knew the girl never did violence. But she had gone way to far. She headed back to the front door and stopped in the middle of the floor.

"Santana. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I don't want to fucking hear it Brittany. What you did was unacceptable. I have to take her to the emergency room now."

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Santana I really am."

"Please. Just go. I want you to leave."

"Okay. Let's go Quinn."

"Bye San."

Santana didn't say a word. She went to check on Rachel who looked like she was about to fall asleep. As Santana sat next to Rachel she couldn't help but smile at the girl. The love of her life. She need to take her to the hospital and get everything all stiched up.

"Come on babe. Let's get you to the emergency room."

"Okay. How bad does it look?"

"Not to bad. You probably have a concusion for how hard you hit your head, and how hard she punched you."

"I... I... Thank you for standing up for me."

"It's no problem. You know I care about you tiny."

"I know. And I care about you too."

"Come on. Let's go."

"Why can't you stitch it up?"

"Well all i've got in my first aid is bandaids, neosporan, wraps and burn cream. So come on. Get your cute ass in the car."

"Fine."

As they arrived to the hospital everyone had greeted Santana with open arms and hi's when she had walked in.

"Hey Neilson. Can you bring me stuff so I can stitch above her eye. And I'll need some of that tape too."

"Got it Lopez."

"Wow babe. Aren't you miss popular."

"Hey. What can I say. I'm a natural. And I'm also a charmer."

"Indeed you are."

"Here you are Lopez. And this must be Rachel Berry."

"Yes. Hi. How do you know who I am?"

Santana felt a little embarrassed at the moment. He was going to tell her everything she had talked about the brunette.

"Well this one here wouldn't stop talking about you."

"Really. I didn't know that."

"Did you know, that she went to everyone of your shows in the last five years. She's kept every single play bill and ticket stub."

Rachel had the biggest smile on her face. When she turned toward Santana she couldn't help but kiss the girl she loved. Santana's cheeks had gone red after the little tale he had just told her.

An hour later the girls ended up going to bed. They had been exhausted. They wanted to go on there date. But when Brittany had shown up everything had changed. She hated that Quinn had brought her to her apartment. And Quinn knew they were dating. Santana couldn't help but think that this was some kind of plot that the two were having. She needed to know what was going on and what she was going to do about it. But for now she just wanted to sleep next to the love of her life.

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Night San."

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Tell me how you thought about it. And I hope this chapter wasn't to boring. **


	8. Chapter 8: 4 Months Later

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Some of you might have been confused about Quinn. But this will explain everything. And also i'm sorry for the long update. I was on vacation and I needed a break from writing. So enjoy and Happy New Years! **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 8 - 4 Months Later**

Santana and Rachel were hanging around the living room when the door was knocked on. They looked at each other confused and didn't know who had come to see them at ten at night. When Santana opened the door she couldn't help but feel the anger rise up from her.

"What the hell are you doing here Quinn!"

"Look... I need to explain what happened that day. Please. Just let me explain."

Santana didn't want anything to do with Quinn after what had happend four months ago. She had brough Brittany and Brittany had hit the girl she loved. But Quinn looked a little upset. And looked like she was about to be in tears.

"Fine. You get ten minutes. That's all I'm going for."

"Oh my god Santana. Thank you so much."

When they had entered the room Rachel was some what pissed. Santana shook her head and sat back down with Rachel.

"Okay. Rachel before you start arguing with me I just need to explain myself. I... I need to tell you something. And it's very important that you should now."

"Well what is it Quinn."

"The reason I asked to move in with you guys... It was all Brittany's idea."

_Flashback_

_"Brittany. You can't be serious. I can't juts leave my husband while i'm pregnant to do your dirty work."_

_"Please Q. I really need your help! I will totally owe you big if you do this for me."_

_"Brittany what am I suppose to do about Brandon. He'll hate me for this."_

_"Please. Just ask him tonight."_

_"Fine."_

_**Later That Night**_

_"Come on Brandon pick up."_

_"Hey babe."_

_"Hey. Do you think we can have a little chat?"_

_"Sure what's up?"_

_She didn't know how to tell him that her best friend wanted to lie to her used to be other best friend. She didn't want to ruin her marriage by going through what she's going through now. She just wished that Brittany just forget about Santana and move on. She's told her millions of times and she just doesn't listen. Once Quinn had told him what was going on he seemed to be a little disappointed in his wife. But weirdly he was alright with it as long as her and the baby were safe. _

_"So you really don't mind?"_

_"Just as long as you and the baby are safe. Then i'm okay with it."_

_"I love you so much. And I promise that me and the baby will be safe."_

_"I love you too. I'll see you when you get home."_

_"Okay. Bye."_

_She couldn't believe she was doing this. She knew it was wrong and she's doing it anyway. Santana seems happy with Rachel. And if Brittany is back in the picture. Than both Santana and Rachel won't be happy. Espically with her and what she's about to do. _

_End of Flashback_

"So this was all Brittany's doing?"

"Yeah. It was. And i'm so sorry for going along with her. I just didn't want to upset Brittany. You know how she is when she has that damn pout on her face."

Santana was upset but one look at Rachel and she was over it.

"Thanks for telling us Q. I really appreciate it. And congrats on the little one growing in your system."

"Thanks S. And I hope you and Rachel are very happy."

"We are."

"Well. I better get back home. Brandon's probably worried about me and the baby. "

"Let's catch up soon okay Q."

"Sounds good. Bye guys."

After a full day of hearing about what Brittany had planned. Both Rachel and Santana headed straight to bed. The couldn't wait to start there future together. Even if its going to be long and hard for the both of them. But once they'll realize it'll only take one step at a time.


	9. Chapter 9: The News

**The Reunion**

**A/N: The last chapter was short. This one is a little short as well. So enjoy the chapter... I've been trying to figure out a new story. But can't seem to find who to write about. If you have any suggestions. Let me know. :) enjoy! **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 9 - The News**

"Alright. You are done princess."

"Thank you miss."

"It's no problem. But be sure to be careful next time okay. You don't want to come back do you?"

"No. I'll be careful next time. Thank you."

"Good girl. Now I believe, since you were really patient today. I think someone deserves a little treat."

"Really?"

"Really really. Now. Pick your flavor."

"Can I have the pink one? I like pink."

"Sure sweetie. Here you go."

"Thank you!"

As the little girl gave Santana a big hug. She couldn't help but feel the warm feeling inside. She had always wanted kids. She was good with them. She had a younger sister who was just two years younger than her. She had helped out so much with her younger sister that her parents were proud of how good of a sister she was being. Santana loves Rachel she does. But sometimes she's just scared to even say it. She's always wanted to say it but sometimes. It just gets the better of her.

"Good work Lopez."

"Thanks Brant. She's a cutie."

"Yeah. I worry about her sometimes. She's always so clumsy. But she's my angel."

"Well. You can bring her by anytime you want. I like the compant."

"Well you've got your girlfriend. Don't she keep you company?"

"Yeah she does. It's nice. I don't feel so alone anymore."

"Well, you've got yourself a keeper. Don't let her go."

"Don't worry. She's here to stay."

"Good. Goodnight Lopez."

"Night."

Santana was lucky to have Rachel in her life. If she didn't have her, she didn't know where she would be at the moment. Rachel meant so much to her. She would give up anything to just be with her. They've had their fights and they've had their make up sex. But Rachel makes her happy and she knows that one day. She'll marry the girl and call her hers for good.

She had gone home to a sad Rachel. She didn't know what was going on. But she needed to know if she was going to be alright. She sat on the couch and rubbed up and down Rachel's back to try and calm her.

"Babe. Are you okay? Did something happen at work today?"

"No."

"Well than why are you crying?"

"Santana... Your dad called..."

"What'd he say?"

Rachel didn't know how to tell her. How to tell her that someone important in her life had passed away.

"Santana. Your sister... She um..."

"What's wrong with Courtney?"

"She um... She died last night."

"What?"

Santana didn't know what to say. Her sister had just died and now she's lost the most important person in her life. Her best friend. Her sister.

"How did.. I mean.. I just talked to her yesterday. She seemed fine to me."

"She was coming home from a party. Drove home. Some guy ran a red light and hit her head on. She died right when she got to the hospital... Santana. I'm so sorry."

Santana had broke down crying. She had lost her best friend. The one who she had grown up with. The one who she had taken care of. She had lost her.

"I-I-I What do I do now?"

"We go to Lima. Go to the funeral. And pray that your sister is in a better place."

"okay. I'll book a flight and we'll pak tonight."

"Okay. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. But I guess will see when we get there."

Santana gave Rachel a long kiss. Telling her thank you. Santana wanted to say I love you. But right now wasn't the time. She needed to at least wait till after her sister's funeral. But right after that. She's going to finally say I love you to Rachel Berry.

**A/N: I know this might be short. But I needed to get this out there. What did you guys think of the chapter? Let me know what you think! :) **


	10. Chapter 10: Funeral

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Alright so my new story is about Jake Puckerman and Marley Rose. Be sure to check it out and let me know what you think of it! Sooo anyways enjoy the chapter! :) **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 10 - Funeral**

It had been a long and hard night for the couple. Santana had been crying while packing while Rachel has been trying to calm her down. The two were headed to bed when Santana started dowing a bottle of vodka. Making a worried Rachel.

"Santana. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like i'm doing. I'm drinking."

"Will you stop. You don't want to get hung over when we our on our flight."

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck!"

"Santana you need to stop before you do something you'll regret."

Santana didn't know what to do. She had just lost her baby sister and she's drinking. This isn't how she was suppose to be handling her emotions. She needed Rachel as much as she could and she needed it now.

"I'm sorry. I just... I have so many emotions and I... I don't know how to handle it"

"Santana. I am so sorry. Just now that i'm here and that i'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you. That means so much to me that your going to be there with me."

They both shared a smile. And finally had both gone to bed. Being prepared for the morning coming to them. They needed as much sleep as they could and they both could use the comfort. The next morning both girls and up ready and head to JFK airport. They didn't leave each others side once. Once they got on and were seated. Both girls gave each other a quick kiss and Santana had held Rachel close to her. Knowing she was safe holding Rachel in her arms.

Four hours later they had finally arrived to Lima. They were both staying with Rachel's parent's. Santana didn't wanna bother hers because of the lose of her baby sister. She needed to give them space for a moment of the time they were there. Santana knew she should be with them. But right now, she needed to spend some time thinking about what's actually going to happen.

When her phone had gone off she didn't care to look at who it was an anwsered.

"Hello?"

_"Mija, it's your father. I have a question for you?"_

"Okay. What's your question?"

_"Would you want to sing at the funeral? I know how much she loved your singing."_

"Yeah dad. I'll sing for her. Do you have a specific song?"

_"I think you know what song she would want you to sing."_

"Right. Of course. I'll see you tomorrow mom."

_"Bye Mija."_

Santana's sister Courtney had a huge big crush on Avril Lavigne. I mean who wouldn't. When they were younger they would basically sing her songs till there parents were sick of the singing. Santana couldn't help but the memories that were racked in her mind. She had always looked up to her little sister. They both had each others backs, no matter what.

"Hey Rachel."

"Yeah San?"

"Could you help me with something?"

"Sure babe. What is it?"

"Well, my mom wants me to sing at the funeral. And I kinda need your help to prepare it. I'm just a little rusty so I kinda need a little help."

"Sure Santana. I'd love to help you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

The next day was going to be hard for the Lopez family. They had lost someone special in their lifes. Santana and her dad have been crying the past hour during the funeral. Rachel was comforting Santana while they both were crying. As Satana got up to sing her song. She could help but be silent for just a moment. She had nodded to teh piano guy as he started playing. She had looked through the crowd and began tearing up.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

When the song finished she had began to break down. Santana had gone back to sit next to her family and Rachel and cried into Rachel's arms. Everyone had gone home and Santana and Rachel went back to the Berry's house. Santana was exhausted from crying that she had cried herself to sleep. Rachel had fallen asleep right after that. Santana was going to have a hard time in the next couple days. But she know's that Rachel will always be there for her. And that's what she loved most about her. In the next week or two, Santana was going to finally say the words, I love you.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Let me know and be sure to check out my new story! :) **


	11. Chapter 11: I Love You

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hope this will make up the lose. I've been writing a story and hopefully it'll be worth the read. It's genderswap. It's a pezberry story. But I don't know if i'll put it up or not. Will see. Anyways enjoy the story! :) **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 11 - I Love You **

A month goes by, and Santana and rachel have become a lot more serious. They had been through hard times during the last month. Santana was still sad that her sister had died. She was even suprised to see Quinn there. But more suprised to see Brittany's parents there. They talk once in awhile, but not so mush anymore. When Santana told Brittany's parents what had happened, they couldn't help but feel the disappointment in there daughter. When she called the Pierce's, she would only talk about how Brittany did this. Or Brittany did that. And sometimes they would talk about how life was or how everyone was doing. When her mom or sister weren't avaliable to talk. She'd go to the Pierce's and ask them for help. You know... Stuff like that.

Santana was at the hospital when her page had rung. Someone was looking for her and they didn't know who it was. They didn't give her a name or anything. She thought it was a little strange. As she was heading down to see who needed to see her, she couldn't help but feel a little upset. When she got closer she had seen someone she had never want to see ever again.

"Brittany."

"Hey San."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why? You know I told you not to ever talk to me. And that means I don't want to see you ever again."

"But San. I really miss you."

"Are you drunk Britt?"

"Pfft. No... Okay yes."

"Why the hell are you drinking Britt?"

"Because I'm miserable okay. My girlfriend broke up with me. Than I made you upset. And now I have no where to go and really... I'm freaking miserable."

"I'm sorry Britt. But why are you here? Drunk?"

"Because... Because I love you okay. I'm still in love with you."

Santana was getting a little annoyed. She has heard this so many times from Brittany and she's getting sick of it. She knows Brittany's a little bit crazy when's she's drunk. But the good thing is, is she's not stripping her clothes off. Thank god she thought. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know if she could trust Brittany again. She had to do at least something or else Brittany is going to do somethin she'll regret.

"Brittany... I know I'm going to regret this... But if it's alright with Rachel... Do you at least want to stay the night..."

"Seriously?"

"One night Britt. That's it. One. Night."

"One night I promise. Are you gonna call Rachel?"

"Yeah. I'll call her."

Santana couldn't believe she was doing this. She knew she was regreting it. And now she didn't even know if Rachel was going to agree to this. She had so many plans tonight for her and Rachel and now she doesn't know if she can do that. Today was going to be the day she was going to tell Rachel she loved her. And now she didn't even know if she was going to even say it.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey babe. Can I talk to you about something?"

_"Santana are you okay? Did something happen?"_

"No. Just listen before you get mad okay."

_"Okay. I'm listening."_

"Brittany came to visit me. Drunk."

_"Okay. Is she gone or is she still there?"_

"She's still here. And by the looks of it. She looks terrible."

_"Okay. So what are you trying to tell me?"_

"I know your going to hate me for this. But do you think she can stay the night?"

_"Santana... I don't know. After what happened... I don't even know if I can trust her again."_

"Look. I already told her one night. And once she's sober in the morning she is leaving and going back home."

_"Alright. I guess she can stay the night. Just one night Santana. Okay."_

"Thank you. I'll see you later babe."

_"Alight. Bye Santana."_

Santana was a little upset. She thought Rachel was going to say no and that would be the end of it. But instead she had said yes and now Brittany was staying the night. As the night when on they had gone home and Brittany was in the guest bedroom sleeping. Santana and Rachel were curled up on the couch watching a movie. they hadn't said a word to each other since the movie had started. Santana needed to say it or else she'd chicken out and not say it for at least another month. And she can't do that.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

This was it. She was going to finally tell her.

"I... I love you."

"You what?"

"I... Santana Marie Lopez am in love with you Rachel Barbra Berry."

She had seen Rachel in tears. Both leaning in and kissing one another.

"I love you too. Always."

As the night went on. Both girls have gone to be saying there goodnights and there I love you's. They did however make love that night. Having been the most special night to them in a long time. As they lay in bed, Santana had become the spoon and held Rachel close in her arms. They both had smiled and eyes were closed.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Santana."

**A/N: What did you guys think? Let me know what you thought. I hope you all will review. I seem to be getting less lately. But that's okay. Reviews are reviews! Thanks for reading. Chapter 11 is called A Year Later and Chapter 12 is called Will You Marry Me? :) **


	12. Chapter 12: A Year Later

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope I can get more of them! :) Also the stories you guys pitched about a Brittany and Rachel sound good. I think I might write one actually. And maybe even a new Brittana story. Haven't thought aout it yet. So hope you like the chapter and enjoy! **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 12 - A Year Later**

It was a good year for the couple. They've had there ups and downs. They've had there moments when they didn't want to talk because they were so busy. There were moments when they weren't busy and they'd go at it like bunnies... If you'd ask them now how there relationship was going. You would get a one word answer. Saying to them they were doing good. Santana had finally forgiven Brittany. After what happened that night they put it behind them and became friends again. Brittany was getting the trust back she needed. Which was fine with her as long as they were on speaking terms.

Brittany had finally moved on from Santana. She knew it was never going to happen again. Brittany still had a place in her heart for Santana. But she knew that Santana has moved on and that she should move on too. And a few months later she was finally seeing someone. Someone who she can love and someone who she can take care of. Brittany had finally moved on with someone who she can finally love. Santana and Rachel was proud of Brittany. They knew she had finally found someone who she can love and take care of.

As the day goes on Santana was having the best day ever. There anniversary was coming up and she wanted to propose to Rachel. But she didn't know if she was ready. She really loved Rachel and she knew they were going to be together forever. She just knew that they would make it through there life.

Santana was doing paper work while Rachel was taking a nap. Santana was a little overwhelemed of how much work she has to do. She really wants to join Rachel in bed. But lately Rachel has been feeling a little sick. She's always throwing up in the mornings and always in the mood. Santana probably just think's she's on her period. I mean she's been like this for a month now and she hasn't even started her period yet. Santana didn't know what to do now. She's sure Rachel isn't pregnant because they use protection. And Rachel is on the pill. Maybe it was time to make a trip to the doctors office for a check up.

She walked into the room and lightly playing with Rachel's hair. She kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Rachel. Honey. Rachel."

"Let me sleep."

"Rachel sweetie you need to get up and get dressed."

"No. I don't wanna get up."

"Please. I promise once we are done at the doctors we can come back and have sex."

"Ugh... I don't want to go to the doctors. But I like the sex part."

"So are you gonna get up and get ready?"

"I guess. Do I get a kiss?"

"Of course."

She leaned in and kissed Rachel softly. She pulled away and walked out back to the kitchen. Rachel had finally gotten dressed and they were headed to the doctors office to see what's wrong with Rachel.

"Wel hello Lopez. What are you doing here on your day off?"

"Rachel's been sick the past month. And we don't know what it is."

"Alright. Follow me and we can get her checked out."

As they were headed into the doctors office, Rachel couldn't help but be a little nervous.

"So what's been happening Rachel?"

"Well every morning and usually sometimes in the afternoon. My stomach has been acting up and i've been throwing up. But it's usually during the mornings. And the last month i've been a little moody."

"Hmm I see. Well if you would please pee in this cup and wil see what's going on."

"Alright. Thanks."

Five minutes later Rachel had finished peeing in the cup and the doctor went to run some tests. As about another ten minutes approaches, the doctor had finally come in with the results.

"So what's wrong doctor?"

"Well good news is, is that your not sick with any virisus."

"Okay that's good. What else?"

"If you sit on the table I'll tell you the next part."

Rachel hoped up on the table and. The doctor told her to left up her shirt.

"This is going to be cold so just a little warning... Alright now if you'll look at the screen here i'll show you why your having morning sickness."

"What are we supposed to be seeing?"

"Well you see that right there. That is a heart beat."

"I'm sorry? Did you say a heart beat?"

"I did. Congrats. You are pregnant my dear."

As the shock ride on there faces. Rachel couldn't help but shed tears. Santana was in tears and the doctor looked at them with either joy or saddness.

"Oh my god. San. We're gonna have a baby."

"I know. Are. Are you okay with this? I mean I didn't plan on getting you pregnant till like we were at least married but... Are you going to be okay with this?"

"I'm sure i'm going to be happy with this. This is out little baby. And I can't wait for her or him to come into the world."

Santana kissed Rachel with so much passion. They were finally going to be a family. All Santana had to do was ask rachel to marry her and everything will fall into place.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Was it okay? I mean I know I am not a good story writer but I did my best. Sooooo let me know what you think. Next Chapter is called Will You Marry Me? Hope you enjoyed! **


	13. Chapter 13: Will You Marry Me?

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Alright. So there were some mistakes made from where Santana's mom had come back. But I did fix those two chapters and ready to go. Soooo hope fully that's helpful. Anyways I'm trying to be better at tellinga story... So here is the next chapter. And... Enjoy! :) **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 13 - Will You Marry Me**

After the big news that had been upon the girls. They couldn't help but be overcome with joy and happiness. Santana however was more than just excited. She was beyond the moon excited. They didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. So they each decided what to call there baby. Each of them had chosen one name for each gender. Rachel had chosen Marley for the girls name and Bransen for the boys name. Santana had chosen Gracie as the girls name and Andrew for the boys name. A week had been passed and they still weren't agreeing with the names.

"Rachel I don't get why we are fighting about this?"

"Santana just drop it. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

They had been arguing for the past three hours. And they both were exhausted. From Rachel's constant barfing every morning to all her moody stages. Santana loves Rachel that'd she do anything for her. And this coming week, she will be proposing to the love of her life.

"If we are going to keep arguing about this. Why don't we just put those names together."

"Wait. What did you say?"

"Put the names together. You now we could do like Marley Grace Berry Lopez and then we can do Andrew Bransen Berry Lopez. I mean that's a brilliant idea right?"

"I like it. Thank you."

"You know I love you right?"

"I know. I love you too.

"Santana Lopez!"

When she heard her name be called she had turned around and saw the one person she hasn't seen in awhile. Her jaw dropped as she saw her bestie from school.

"Quinn! Oh my god. You don't look fat anymore."

"Hey. I was pregnant okay. And I hope you don't mind. But I finally want you to meet my husband and our new son."

As Quinn's husband and there son came over she couldn't help but smile at how cute her little baby was.

"Oh my god. He is so adorable."

"His name is Benjamin. And this is my husband Brandon."

"He is such a cute baby. And it's nice to meet you Brandon."

"It's nice to meet you too Santana."

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well Brandon's parent's live out here. So we thought we'd stop by and say hi."

"Well that's nice of you. Can I tell you something though. But you have to promise you can't tell Rachel."

"Okay I promise. What is it?"

"I'm going to porpose to her tonight."

Quinn had instantly screamed startling both her husband and her son Benjamin.

"Oh sorry Ben. Mommy was just excited... Oh my god San! That is so amazing!"

"Yeah it is. But you an't tell no one. Or i'll rip your face off."

"Okay. I won't say a word."

She smiled and continued to talk to the pair till she had to go back to work. They said there good byes and Santana went back to work. She couldn't help the smile on her face and now she was really excited to be proposing to the love of her life.

As the end of the day neared to an end. Santana was finally ready to propose. Santana and Rachel had just finished with dinner when Santana was acting really nervous. Rachel just smiled and didn't really notice the nerves in her till she felt Santana shaking her leg.

"Hey you okay?"

"Hmm. Oh yeah totally. I'm cool... Actually... There is something I want to ask you."

"Okay. What is it?"

Santana took a deep breath and looked straight into Rachel's eyes.

"Rachel... There are times that I regret hurting you in high school. We only became friends right after our Whitney number and I knew than... That we were going to be friends for a long time... When I saw you at Breadstix with your dads... I instantly fell in love with you."

Rachel had started to cry and smiled at Santana with love.

"Rachel... I love you so much. And honestly I am the most happiest person in the world. And with that sad..."

Santana got down on her knees. Pulled out a small box and opened. Rachel's jaw had dropped and more tears had form having her covering her moth in shock.

"Rachel Barbra Berry... Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes I will marry you."

Santana kissed Rachel with passion. They were engaged and now she was the happiest person in world.

"I love you Santana. So so much."

"I love you too Rachel. With all my heart."

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Was it worth it? Was it good? Please let me know what you thought! :) Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Engagement Party

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Alright. I'm sorry for the long update on this chapter. I had some writers block as long as with other stories to write. Anyways I might be putting up a new story soon but I haven't really decided yet. It's either going to be my Brittana genderswap story or my Sam and Rachel story... Sooo anyways enjoy the chapter and yeah! :) **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 14 - The Engagment Party**

The morning after they got engaged they found them selfs tangled into each other. Having a celebatory sex was great for them. They were already having a baby and so the more sex they have the more the more happier they'll be. They were lying in bed when someone ran through the door. Making the girls jump in suprise and having them cover up as fast as they can.

"So I see you got engaged and had enlaborite sex. Congrats."

"What the fuck Quinn! How the hell did you get in my apartment?"

"You forgot to lock the door. Oh Brandon and Ben is here along with Tina and Brittany."

"What the hell are they all doing here?"

"We are all here to celebrate. Kurt and Blaine will be here in an hour. Mike will be here any minute. And Lindsay (Brittany's girlfriend) will be here the same time Kurt and Blaine will."

"Fuck Quinn! If you wanted to have a party. You could have at least called us first."

"Well... Sorry. I wanted to suprise you. Anyways I tried getting Sam and all the others but Artie's working on a new movie. Finn is somewhere in London. Mercedes is finishing up recording. Puck is trying to get engaged. And Sam has a little girl to take care of. Sooo they said they would make it all to the wedding. Anyways. Get your lazy asses up so we can start this PG party."

Quinn had smiled and walked out of the room closing the door to give the girls more privacy to change. Santana looked at Rachel and just simply smiled and shook her head.

"I swear. I'm going to kill Quinn."

"Babe it's fine. Are friends are here and it's time to celebrate. Now come on. The faster we get this little party over with. The faster we can come back in here and have more sex. Even though i'm already pregnant."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They had given each other a soft but loving kiss. They soon realized that they were making out more than getting dressed. Before they could go any further Quinn had pounded on the door demanding that they better hurry up and get out. Santana had groaned and layed back on the pillow while Rachel had gone and gotten dressed. One they were ready they headed out to the living and almost everyone was there. They were missing some friends. But they were all going to be at the wedding.

"Oh. My. God. You guys are already buzzed. And in front of a baby! You guys are messed up."

"Shut up Santana. This isn't beer. It's rootbeer in a bottle. God your such a diva. I don't even know how Rachel puts up with you."

"I put up with her just fine. So what are we doing today?"

"We are going paintballing once Blaine and Kurt get here and once Brittany's girl gets here as well Mike. "

"Seriously. Paintballing. Who's going to watch baby Ben?"

"Kurt. He doesn't like getting his clothes all ruined sooo."

"Excuse me. But have you not heard. Rachel is pregnant and I am not letting her do paintballing."

"Fine. She can stay here with Kurt and help watch the baby."

"No. We are not paintballing. Pick something else."

"Fine... How about a scavanger hunt?"

"That sounds like fun. What would we hunt for though? I mean do we just make stuff up?"

"Yeah. We just write down random things and we all get the same and who ever finishes first wins."

"What do we win?"

The thought had accured to everyone what they wanted. Some going out for drinks. Others wanted money. And some really don't know what else to do. So basically it came down to getting drinks for everyone except Rachel.

"Alright so we all agree. Which ever team loses has to to buy everyone else a drink. Except Rachel. She gets water."

"Deal. So who picks the teams?"

"I will since I won't be drinking. But will be participating."

"Babe are you sure you want to?"

"Yes Santana. I will be fine. We just only found I was pregnant like last week. I think I can handel some running."

"Alright if your sure. I justodn't want to see you get hurt."

"Santana i'll be fine."

As the couple gave each other a quick kiss. Rachel had finally chosen the teams.

"Alright so will split into three teams. Team 1 will be Quinn, Brittany and Lindsay (Brittany's girlfriend) Team two will be Kurt, Mike, and Brandon. And team two will be me Santana and Tina. Does anyone have any questions?"

"I do?"

"Yes Brittany. What is your question?"

"Who's going to watch baby Ben?"

"Brandon can. Because he's been a daddy's boy latley. Sorry babe."

"No worries. It's cool."

"Alright anymore question?"

Everyone shook their heads and all headed out to start the game.

"Alright. So who all is going to drive?"

"Brittany you and Lindsay okay to drive?"

"Yup. That's fine with us."

"Brandon since your taking Ben do you mind driving."

"Not at all."

"Cool and than me and Santana will drive. Alright everyone's got there lists?"

Everyone raised the list in there hands and all were jumping up and down.

"Alright we've got one hour to complete this list. The last team to come back here loses. Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded and everyone was ready to start.

"On my count. Three... Two... One... GO!"

Everyone rushed to there cars and headed off for the scavanger hunt. As five minutes past Rachel's team was ahead. With the stratagies they had it was good because they had good teams. Sure they were fast runner but they were good at being super smart. As the hour was coming to a close. Rachel and her team was about to be the winner win Quinn, Brittany and Lindsay were just one more step. Even though there was snow on the ground Santana, Tina and Rachel couldn't help but throw them at the girls while running. As everyone headed inside they were all waiting for the last team to get in. As the last team arrived both girls teams had jumped up for joy while the boys were headed in defeat and had to now buy the girls a drink. Well except Rachel of course.

"Best day ever. Thank you."

"Babe you gotta thank our friends. There the ones that did this day for us."

"Well I already thanked them. But I want to thank you because without you. I don't know where I would be right now. Even though I'm a big Broadway star and all. And your a big hot shot doctor."

"Yeah. I guess that's true. Mmm have I ever told you that I loved you?"

"Yes... Quiet a lot actually. But it's cute and I love you too."

As they gave each other a passionate but soft kiss. The now engaged couple had fallen asleep. Waiting to take the next level in there relationship. As they baby was due the middle of next year and there wedding after the New Year. So everything was falling perfectly for the two. They couldn't help but be happy about everything that was coming for them.

**A/N: So what did you guys think about this chapter? I hope it was okay. I mean I know I didn't give any explanations on the list they did. But it will be brought up in a flashback in the next chapter. Soooo let me know what you think. I woud really like to have a lot more reviews. But that's alright. Anyways I hope you all really liked this story! :) **


	15. Chapter 15: The Scavenger Hunt

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Alright. I'm sorry for the long update on this chapter. I had some writers block as long as with other stories to write. Anyways I might be putting up a new story soon but I haven't really decided yet. It's either going to be my Brittana genderswap story or my Sam and Rachel story... Sooo anyways enjoy the chapter and yeah! :) **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 15 - The Scavenger Hunt**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Alright babe. This is our party and we have to win! If we win... We can have sex all night!"_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Seriously. But if we lose... Than we can still have sex."_

_"Good thing your pregnant than huh?"_

_"Shut up and let's get a move on. Tina what's our first item on the list?"_

_The three girls were prepared to win. They had the smartest fastest people on the team. With the brains they had and Santana's speed. They knew they could win this thing._

_"Alright our first item on the list is Diapers... Wait this whole list is about like baby items."_

_"Well we are getting married and having a baby. So why not. I mean we can even go to the store and buy all these things. I mean that's not against the rules."_

_"That's true. Alright let's go to Target. They have plenty stuff there."_

_"Alright babe step on it! I want sex tonight so step up your ass!"_

_"God calm down! We are almost there!"_

_As the pulled up to the target they had got all the things nessecary on the list. Tina was confused as to why they had to shop for baby items. But since it's there party Rachel made the choice on what to hunt for and that's what she put down. Now everyone had the same thing on the list and they didn't matter where they go and get them. As long as they get them correctly and be back in time. _

_"Alright so we have about five minutes. Let's go!"_

_"Babe if you don't step on it I will not give you sex tonight!"_

_"Alright everyone fucking buckle up we are speeding down to the finish line!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Babe how we doing on those inventations?"

"There going. I mean we've got like fifteen more to go so."

"Let's take a break. I'm really tired and we should really take a nap."

"Oh no. I am not going to take a nap with your horny ass. I know we didn't have sex last night but I'm sorry. I was tired and I didn't want to have sex."

"I didn't say that I wanted sex. I really want to just take a nap."

"Oh well okay than. We can go take a nap"

Santana picked Rachel up bridestyle and carried Rachel to her room. They shared a few kisses here and there but that was it. As Santana gently laid Rachel on the bed she immediatly hoped on the bed and spooned Rachel from behind.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too. Now hush and go to sleep. We need to be up before Brittany and Lindsay get here."

"Alright."

Santana and Rachel had fallen asleep not only for ten minutes when she heard a bang on the door. They didn't want to answer it so they stayed in bed and before they could close there eyes again the banging on the door went off again.

"Fuck! Can't we ever get privacy."

"Let's just go see who it is."

"Ugh who ever it is i'm going to kick there asses."

As they both rushed out the bedroom they had opened the door to a crying Brittany.

"Britt. Are you okay."

"No... Can I please come in."

"Yeah come in."

"Santana who was at the door? Britt? Are you okay?"

"No..."

"Britt. What happened? Why aren't you with Lindsay?"

"Lindsay and I broke up."

"What! Why?"

"She cheated on me... With her ex."

The tears kept streaming down the Blondes face and both Santana and Rachel were by her side the entire time. They didn't know what had caused Lindsay to cheat. But they had a feeling what might have happened.

"Brittany. I am so sorry. Do you want to stay the night?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to impose on you guys."

"Britt it's fine. You can stay the night. Go to the guest room and get some sleep okay. Will see you in the morning."

"Alright. Thank you."

The couple watched the Blonde girl leave and the two looked at each other and neither of them said anything.

"We will talk about it in the morning. Let's just go to sleep okay."

"Alright."

As the girls went to bed, Rachel thought of what could happen. Santana could go back to Brittany but sincce there getting married she doesn't think that might happen. She knows Santana wouldn't do that. She loves her to much.

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too Rachel."

**A/N: Soooooooo anyway's let me know what you all think! :) **


	16. Chapter 16: 9 Months Later

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Okay guys. There is only going to be at least five more chapter and than this story is over. So I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story. I loved writing it and I love all your guy's comments. I hope I get more in the mean time soon. Also I'm going to be doing a poll. Seeing if Santana and Rachel's baby is a boy a girl twins stuff like that. If you think I should do a sequal let me know. I really liked writing this story so let me know if you want a sequal! :) Enjoy the chapter! **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 16 - 9 Months Later**

It was down to the close second before Rachel was going to have the baby. She was so excited because both her and Santana were up none stop finishing up the babies room. They were suprised that the baby will be coming early this month. They didn't know when it was coming but they knew it was soon and the couldn't be more excited than they are now.

"Rachel have you seen my phone?"

"No. Have you checked your purse?"

"Yes. It's not in there."

"What about in the kitchen?"

"Yes I looked everywhere in there."

"Dinning room table?"

"Yes I looked everywhere Rachel. I have no idea where it's at."

"Would you like me to call it?"

"Yes please. Thank you."

Rachel called Santana's phone and they heard nothing but silence.

"Nothing. Did you even charge it?"

"I can't remember."

"What do you mean you can't remember?"

"Well I couldn't remember because we were having to much sex."

"Well who's fault was that?"

"Yours. You were the one asking for sex."

"True. But don't you might have thought that you left your phone on your dresser or under your pillow?"

"You know. I haven't tried under my pillow."

"Than go look you dork."

"Love you."

"Love you too!"

Santana isn't wrong. Rachel has been horny lately that Santana was already sick of having sex. They've been going at it like rabbits. And suprisingly she isn't suprised they didn't make twins. Santana would have loved that. She loves Rachel don't get her wrong. There getting married and having a baby. But she's just kind of sick and tired of having sex.

Santana was worried about Brittany though. After she got kicked out of her apartment by Lindsay. The blonde had all a sudden given up on love. That is until she met Amy. Amy was a little shorter than Brittany. Had long Brown hair and hazel eyes. Brittany didn't know if it was love at first sight or what. She was just so into the girl. They had been dating for at least five months now. Santana was proud of her best friend. She knew Brittany could find her true love some day. And that some day was five months ago.

"Hey what you thinking about?"

"Just the future. And the baby."

"Well just so you know. The baby and I love you."

"So how long is your boss giving you for maternity leave?"

"About two months."

"Well miss Broadway star. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well Doctor Lopez I would love it if my fiancee would like to come and cuddle with me and the baby."

"I would love too come and cuddle with you and the baby."

As the time went by Rachel and Santana had fallen asleep on the couch. Rachel had felt the baby kick that she was starting to get contraptions. She didn't know why it hurt so bad. They just come and go. But than when Rachel had stood up all a sudden she felt water coming down from under. She knew she didn't pee her pants. But she knew on thing that was happening. Her water had just broke.

"Fuck! Santana wake up!"

"What. What's going on?"

"Fuck! My water broke! You gotta... You gotta take me to the hospital."

"I'm sorry?"

"Fuck Santana! I'm about to have your fucking baby!"

"Oh shit!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! :) **

**POLL PLEASE VOTE! **

**IS RACHEL GOING TO HAVE... A BOY, A GIRL OR BEING IT A SUPRISE TWINS! PLEASE VOTE VOTE VOTE! :) **


	17. Chapter 17: A Surprising Twist

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Four more Chapters till the end! Next Chapter is the Wedding! :) So I hope you guys like this chapter! And I hope you enjoy it! :) Also I will be posting my new Pezberry story either later tonight or tomorrow. So be looking out for that. It's called From Friends to Lovers. Also any spelling errors are mine. Enjoy! :) **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 17 - A Suprising Twist**

_"Fuck! Santana wake up!"_

_"What. What's going on?"_

_"Fuck! My water just broke! You gotta... You gotta take me to the hospital."_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"Fuck Santana! I'm about to have your fucking baby!"_

_"Oh shit!"_

"Yeah oh shit! Now fucking help me to the fucking car."

"Okay, okay. Let me go get some clothes and call the hospital. Than we can leave."

Rachel didn't really care at the moment. She just wanted to get this over with. She need this baby out of her already and she was in so much pain that she didn't even hear Santana coming back from getting clothes. Now she was being helped out to the car.

"Alright. I'm going to speed at the speed of light babe."

"Fuck... Dammit Santana just hurry. This baby really wants to come out and I diffinetly want this baby to come out."

"Rachel I'm hurrying. But these damn cars won't get out of the way."

"Fuck! This hurts so fucking bad! Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Wow babe. Did't think you would use the word Fuck so much."

"Because god dammit it fucking hurts! Are we fucking there yet?"

"Yes we're in the parking lot."

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

As they arrived to the hospital, Santana had helped Rachel into a wheelchair. She had called the hospital as she was panicking to find clothes for both her and Rachel. She had gotten random things and just hurried down the stairs to her in labor girlfriend... Now fiancee.

"Dr. Lopez this way."

"Thanks Hansen. She's really in pain and has been having contraptions the past two minutes now."

"Ahhh! Fuck this hurts! Can we please get this baby fucking out already!"

"Yes take her to the baby ward."

"Okay baby. I'm going to help you into this gown and than we're going to find out if our baby is a boy or a girl."

"Santana... I love you so much... Fuck I really really love you!"

"I love you too. Okay let's get you in this gown okay."

"Okay... Can you please kiss me?"

"Sure baby."

Santana gave Rachel a sweet but passionate kiss. It made Rachel a little more relaxed and Santana a little more calmer.

"Alright. Are you ready to have our baby?"

"Yeah... I think I am."

It had been a long twenty minutes and Rachel was miserable. She was all sweaty and out of Breath. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. She didn't know how much longer Santana could take of getting her hand squeezed so much.

"Rachel your doing great. Just a couple more pushes and your baby will be out."

"I can't... I can't do this anymore San. It hurts to much."

"I know, I know. It's just a couple more and our baby girl or boy will be out okay."

"I don't know... I can't... Okay just a couple more."

"Alright. I love you. Now push!"

Rachel had been pushing for more than just a couple.

"Alright Rachel. We've got the head and shoulders out. One more big push and your baby will be out."

She nodded and finally had made one last big push. She was so out of breath and when she finally heard the sound of a cry she couldn't help but feel so happy as she started to cry. She looked up at Santana and she couldn't help but see the joy and happiness in her eyes.

"It's a boy."

"Oh my god. San we have a baby boy."

"Yeah we do."

Before they could hold there baby boy Rachel could feel another round of pain. And the doctors had noticed something that they've only seen a couple times before.

"Rachel are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. I'm in pain."

"Hansen what the fuck is going on?"

"Well it looks like Rachel's having some contraptions."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean. The baby's out how is she having more contraptions?"

"From what I can see... You guys are about to have another baby."

"What the fuck! Twins? How does that happen?"

"It happens to a lot of people. Rachel if you give us at least three big pushes than we can see your other baby."

"Okay okay okay"

The miracle of having twins was suprising for the couple. They didn't know that this could even happen. Santana didn't even know that this could happen. But they didn't care. They were having twins and they couldn't be more happier. As Rachel gave one last push she had heard another pair of cries. This time Rachel was crying even more. The more tears the more happier she was. Well the more happier they were.

"It's another boy."

"Santana..."

"Yeah... We have two amazing baby boys."

The couple now had there babies in there arms. They couldn't help the smile on there faces as they hold there new born babies.

"Santana what are we going to name them?"

"Well we've got Elijah and Nathan or Lucas and Hunter?

"Okay how about this... Elijah Nathan and Hunter Lucas?"

"I like it. Elijah Nathan Berry Lopez and Hunter Lucas Berry Lopez."

"So which one is which.?"

"Well the one Santana is holding is Lucas and the one I'm holding is Elijah."

"How are you guys going to tell which one is who?"

"Well the one I'm holding has my nose. So it won't be to hard."

Rachel was so exhausted that she had fallen asleep and hour later. Santana had wanted to sleep but she needed to call Brittany and her dad. Telling them the big news. She also needed to call everyone else because they were all important to her. So she decided to take a picture of her baby boys and Rachel and put them on facebook.

**Santana Lopez Updated Her Status: Look how cute Rachel is after having two baby boys. She's sleeping so she wouldn't probably approve of this. But my boys are soooo cute! **

**Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray Washburn, Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen Chang - Chang, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson Like This **

**Brittany S. Pierce: Oh my god! They are so cute! And one of them has Rachel's nose! **

**Quinn Fabray Washburn: Oh god! Twins! That's so suprising! Congrats! **

**Noah Puckerman: Holy shit! Your right Britt! One of them do have Rachel's nose. **

**Brittany S. Pierce: Santana can I come visit? Please? **

**Santana Lopez: Sure Britt. You can come visit. **

**Brittany S. Pierce: Yay! I'll be over in an hour! **

**Tina Cohen Chang - Chang: Santana they are so cute! Me and Mike are coming to visit if thats alright? **

**Kurt Hummel: I second that. Me and Blaine will be there too! **

**Santana Lopez: Thanks guys! You can come visit whenever. Will be here for at least a couple days.**

Santana couldn't help but feel joy and happiness. All her friends where here for there support. She looked up from her phone and looked at the sight in front of her. Her boys sleeping on the right side of Rachel and she was on the left side of her. She couldn't wait to marry her. They only had at least two more months till they get married. Santana was so happy and she really wanted the wedding to come faster than ever. Santana and Rachel loved each other and now they have two beautiful baby boys. She couldn't ask for more.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know what you all thought! :) Thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18: The Long Nights

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Three More Chapters and I'm done with the story! Also I might be thinking of doing a sequal. And I know this story is a little late but I was busy, with applying for school and work and such! :) Hope you guys like this chapter! :) **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 18 - The Long Nights**

Santana and Rachel were nothing but exhausted. Both twins would not go to sleep. Wouldn't eat or anything. Always fussing and it made the couple go a little crazy. But once they were worn out Santana and Rachel were finally getting there alone time. Well until one of the twins would wake up. Santana loved them dearly. But she was worried about Rachel. She needed her eight hours of sleep and she wasn't even getting them. None of them were getting the full nights sleep. They needed sleep so much that both were going to loss it soon enough. With the wedding coming up, they still didn't know what else to do. They needed to still pick out the flowers. Invite the guests and get the dresses for the bridesmaids. They needed help and they needed it badly. One night when the twins where sleeping they had called Kurt up to ask him if he wanted to help them plan the wedding. An earfull later, Kurt was real excited to plan the wedding.

The next moning, the couple had finally gotten the sleep that they needed. Brittany had volunteer the night before to come and help with the twins. She said that she was bringing a friend to help. Which they didn't mind. They just needed some sleep. They trusted Brittany and they knew that Brittany could do this with the trust that they hve with her. About an hour later, everyone was up and ready. Everyone wanted to go to the park, but thought it was a little chilly. It was suppose to rain and they didn't want the twins to get sick.

"Santana. If you really want to. We can go to the park. But once it starts to sprinkle we are coming home okay. I don't want them to get sick."

"Alright dear. We can do that. God i'm so happy right now. You have no idea. The twins are my life... You are my forever and now I'm finally going to marry the women of my dreams."

"Santana that's sweet. I love you."

"I love you too."

They eached shared a sweet kiss and than turned over to kiss the twins on there foreheads. They were only four months old and they were already growing up so fast. They didn't know if they were going to have some growth spert. But they knew that they were growing up so fast.

"Santana. I think we should take them to get a check up."

"I thought we were doing that next month?"

"Well there growing so quickly I don't even know if it's normal or not."

"Well I'm not a baby doctor. But I think that's normal sweetie. It's a part of life. I know there growing, but that's what happens. They grow."

"Okay. Thanks Santana. You are the best."

"Well duh."

Santana couldn't help but the laugh. Rachel shook her head and started to bundle up the twins. She was still suprised that they had twins. They've been to the doctors so much during her pregnancy that they didn't even manage to tell them they were having twins. The doctors knew that everytime they had gone in, that the sonogram had only shown one baby. But it could be possible that it was one big miracle.

"Santana. Will you not put that on. You'll look like a big giant teddy bear."

"But I'm your giant teddy bear."

"Are you calling yourself fat?"

"Nope. But I am admitting that I'm a big old soft teddy bear."

"Thats true."

After they had gone to the park and played. They headed home and got the twins to sleep. They had been worn out from all the laughing and the crying, that they both had just passed out. Santana and Rachel were dancing to the radio that they had put on. They couldn't help but feel so loved. They were getting married in three months and they were finally going to have one big family. They finally were home and couldn't help but slow dance to the song that they loved since it first came out in 2012.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

**A/N: So let me know what you think. I know this one might be a little short. But I need to figure out what I'm going to do with the rest of the story. Just three more chapters and I'm done. Also I might be doing a sequal to this story. But haven't decided! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) **


	19. Chapter 19: The Weekend Of Pt 1

**The Reunion**

**A/N: Just two more chapters and I'm done with this story! Also I will be doing a sequal to this story. More info on that in the next chapter or so... Anyways! Hope you will all enjoy this chapter! And yeah! ENJOY! :) **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 19 - The Weekend of The Wedding Pt. 1**

Nothing will ever compare to this night. They were finally getting marrried after what seemed to be a life time that they were together. The boys were now walking... Well, sorta. And the couple to be were happy. Santana had wished that her mom and Courtney would be there. But she knew that they were looking down on her and smiling with joy and as well being happy for her. Her father was so proud of her when she had told him. She could tell that he was crying over the phone and that he was finally going to be able to walk his daughter down the isle.

Santana was getting ready when she had heard the door knock. She knew it wasn't the girls because they were getting married. Her fathers plane hasn't landed yet. And she knew it wasn't her older brother David. She never really talked about him much because he was never around. Once he turned eigthteen he was out of the house and out of there lives for good. He didn't go to his mother's funeral or his sister's funeral. He just didn't even show or nothing. And Santana wasn't happy.

When she had opened the door. She couldn't believe her eyes at the sight she saw in front of her. Knowing thinking out loud was bad. But knowing that her older brother was standing right there in front of her. Smiling. Makes Santana really sick.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? Thanks?"

"What the hell David. You can't just bardge in here like some invester. I asked what the hell you were doing here and I want an answer."

"I came to apologize."

"Apologize for what? How you dishonestly left after you graduated. Or how you didn't show up to either mom or Court's funeral. Or how you weren't there for me or Courtney growing up. We needed our big brother back than. So why the hell the sudden change?"

"Because I'm a changed person now."

"Like hell you are. You are not a changed person. I called you when my baby boys were born. All I got was your voicemail. I wanted my big brother there, telling me that I'm going to be a great mother. What happened to the caring David that I love huh?"

"He grew up. Just like you."

"Fuck you David. I don't need you in my life anymore. I don't want you anywhere near Rachel. I don't want you anywhere near my children. I want you to leave. Now!"

"Fine. I just came to say that I'm sorry. I was going to tell you something important. But I guess I'll leave."

Feeling the guilt on her. She really wanted to know what he had said. So she spoke up once again.

"Wait! What do you want to tell me."

"Santana... I have Cancer."

"What!?"

"That's why I've been MIA latley. I've had Cancer for about the last four years. I've been fighting it for that long... But I'm not going to anymore..."

"Did... Did you tell dad this?"

"Yeah. I did. Last night."

"David... I'm. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. It's apart of life."

"David?"

"Yeah?"

She didn't know if this was a good idea. But in her heart. It was the right thing to do.

"David. Will you please come to my wedding? It'll mean so much to me if you were there."

"Sure San. I'd love to go."

As the two siblings hugged out there feelings. Santana's phone had gone off.

"Hello?"

_"San. It's Brittany. Can you come down here"_

"What's up Britt? Is everything okay?"

_"Santana. Rachel got arrested."_

**A/N: Sorry. Cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed! :) **


	20. Chapter 20: The Weekend Of Pt 2

**The Reunion**

**A/N: One more chapter and I'm done with this story! Also I will be doing a sequal to this story. More info on that in the later at the end of the chapter... Anyways! Hope you will all enjoy this chapter! And yeah! ENJOY! :) **

**Pairings: Santana/Rachel**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: After years of not seeing each other. Santana and Rachel finally reunite after ten years. They learn to love and trust one another. But what will happen if one of them is still having feelings for one of there ex's. How can they cope and still love each other after all they have been through.**

**Chapter 19 - The Weekend of The Wedding Pt. 2**

_"David. Will you please come to my wedding? It'll mean so much to me if you were there."_

_"Sure San. I'd love to go."_

_As the two siblings hugged out there feelings. Santana's phone had gone off._

_"Hello?"_

_"San. It's Brittany. Can you come down here"_

_"What's up Britt? Is everything okay?"_

_"Santana. Rachel got arrested."_

"What do you mean she got arrested?"

_"Well... We were going to this club you know, and we sort of all got drunk, and Rachel got more drunk than us. And she sort of... Punched someone while intoxicated."_

"So she got arressted for punching someone?"

_"Well not we got kicked out. Than she started stripping off her clothes. Some cops saw and than she was arressted."_

"Oh god. Alright I'll be there soon."

Santana couldn't believe that her wife had been arressted for stripping. She knew Rachel better than that. Why in the hell would she do that she thought to herself. Her an her brother had gotten the twins ready and they headed down to the station to see all the girls waiting.

"Hey is she still waiting to get out?"

"Yeah. You gonna bail her out?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Santana had handed Hunter to Brittany while she went to go bail Rachel out. Once she was out the car ride home was silent. Rachel felt bad at what had happened and she didn't know if Santana was going to forgive her. Once they put the twins to bed Santana saw Rachel sitting on the couch crying and she couldn't help but sit down next to her and hold her in her arms.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. To much alcohol."

"But stripping? That doesn't seem like you babe."

"I know. I don't know why I did it. I think maybe I just wanted to have some fun before we got married."

"Yeah well you were seen taking off your clothes. I mean I thought you only did that for me?"

"Santana, now is not the time to joke around."

"Sorry."

"No I should be the one apologizing. I'm the idiot."

"No your not the idiot. You were just drinking to much and you wanted to have a little fun."

"Yeah well, one things for sure."

"And what's that?"

"I am never drinking again."

"Good. Never again."

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too Rachel."

**A/N: I know this one is short. But I watned it to be short. I will be doing the next two chapters longer and yeah. And for the Sequal... I haven't come up with a name yet. But I'll let you know. The sequal basically takes place five years later and yeah. I'm not going to say much. But there will be some drama. :) Hope you all enjyoed the chapter! **


End file.
